Scharte
by tooru12
Summary: Suatu saat, kota kelahiran Kuroko terserang oleh suatu virus yang belum terketahui namanya. Dengan bantuan Senchou dan teman-temannya, ia mencari titik permasalahan itu./Total AU/AkaKuro/AoKi/CrackPair(Vote!)


**Scharte**

**.**

**Disclaimer: KuroBasu © Fujimaki-sensei**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko segera mendekatkan kepalanya ke jendela helikopter, setelah mendengar Kagami menyampaikan keberadaannya sekarang lewat _speaker_ kecil yang terletak di langit-langit helikopter.

...Kuroko mencelos hatinya ketika melihat keadaan yang berada di bawahnya sekarang. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya demi kota kelahirannya itu. Walau terlihat samar karena asap dengan kandungan mematikan yang berlalu diatasnya, Kuroko masih dapat melihat betapa hancurnya kota itu sekarang.

Kota itu seperti sedang menjerit kesakitan...-tidak, kota itu sudah mati, dihadapan Kuroko.

Kota itu...Kota _Einfalt_.

_Einfalt_ sudah runtuh dan mati. Kota yang sangat dicintai oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mati. Ia tiba-tiba merasa depresi karena tidak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk mengirim pesan atau mengunjungi nenek dan orang tuanya di Einfalt selama ia bertugas di kota atau bahkan negara lain.

Kuroko menghela napasnya perlahan. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca tetapi ia langsung menutup dengan kelopak matanya. '_Kuatkanlah dirimu, Kuroko Tetsuya._'

"...Kagami-kun," panggil Kuroko setelah menenangkan dirinya. Tak lama ia mendengar respon singkat rekan kerjanya itu. "Turunkan aku."

Kagami diam untuk memproses perkataan Kuroko. Agak _woles_ rupanya.

"_Apa mak...-NGGAK! Akashi bisa_ _membunuhku kalau kau turun sendirian tanpa perintah! Jangan bodoh Kuroko!_"

Kuroko hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia dapat membayangkan wajah membunuh yang ditunjukkan Akashi kepada Kagami.

Ia melepas sabuk pengaman lalu berdiri dari tempatnya untuk mengambil parasut darurat di dekat pintu keluar helikopter. Karena tidak mendengar respon apapun dari temannya, Kagami berbicara, "_Ku-kuroko...? Kau masih disini 'kan...?_"

Kuroko menghela napasnya dan mengangguk. Sejauh ini Kagami tidak bisa melihat Kuroko sama sekali karena ruang antara pengemudi dan penumpang helikopter terpisah, hanya hubungan antar-_speaker _saja mereka bisa berkomunikasi.

Kuroko merasa ada yang kurang sebelum dia benar-benar loncat dari helikopter itu.

"Iya, Kagami-kun."

Kagami menghela napas lega setelah Kuroko menjawab. "_Fiuuh...! Untung saja! Kau cari mati yah!? Dibawah sana masih ada virusnya tau!_"

Ah, iya... Hampir saja lupa mengenai hal yang sangat penting itu.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, ia berbalik lalu mengambil sesuatu dibawah kursi penumpang. Kuroko menarik benda yang lumayan berat tersebut, dan memasukkan kode 6-digit-nya.

'_Incorrect Password _'

Kuroko menatap tajam koper kecil di hadapannya. '_...Kagami-kun pasti sudah menggantinya..._' pikirnya frustasi. Ia sudah muak berurusan dengan semua benda-benda, milik agensi, penting yang berada di dalam koper kecil yang terkunci, dengan enam digit yang terdiri dari huruf dan angka.

Kuroko menghela napasnya pelan. Bingung antara meminta, langsung, _password_ koper dari Kagami atau duduk manis dengan isi hati yang _parno_.

"..."

...Tidak. Ia harus tetap mencari sesuatu, untuk mencegah virus yang dapat menyerang dan masuk lewat semua anggota tubuh itu. Kuroko mulai berjalan mengelilingi ruangan sempit itu serta membuka semua laci yang tersedia disana.

.

.

Nihil.

.

.

Kuroko menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat duduk dengan satu tekanan yang kasar. Kuroko sangat kesal, sekarang.

"_Kuroko...? Apa yang terjadi dibelakang sana?_" saat mendengar suara Kagami yang teriritasi, Kuroko segera menenangkan dirinya. Ia harus meluapkan perasaannya dulu, yang pasti.

"...Tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko setenang-tenangnya. Kedua mata _baby-blue_-nya berkutat kesana-kemari di lantai untuk mencari alasan yang cukup logis. Tiba-tiba sebuah bingkisan berwarna merah muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak sengaja tersandung kursi lalu terduduk dengan...kasar," jelas Kuroko-hampir terputus-sambil menghampiri dimana bingkisan itu berada. '_Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi!?_ '

"_Oh...begitu. Kukira apa..._"

"Apakah Kagami-kun terganggu?" tanya Kuroko sambil membuka bingkisan berwarna merah itu.'_Bingo!_ '

Ketika Kuroko mengambil benda yang berada di dalam bingkisan tersebut, Kagami mendecak kesal. "_Ya iyalah! Masa nggak!?_"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis akan jawaban Kagami. Namun senyumannya sedikit melebar saat melihat benda di tangannya ini adalah benda yang dicari-cari olehnya. "Akhirnya," gumamnya sangat kecil. Kuroko menahan benda, pil, tersebut di mulutnya untuk memasukkan bingkisan berwarna merah itu ke tas pinggangnya.

"_Tch, kota ini luas sekali! Kuroko, kita sudah berada di ujung perbatasan, kita akan putar balik._"

Kuroko mengangguk. Waktu yang sangat pas untuk mendarat. Ia mengambil pil yang tertahan di mulutnya lalu mengamatinya.

Sial, ia lupa satu hal lagi...benar-benar bukan dirinya.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko diam sebentar untuk merangkai kata-katanya. "...Aku tiba-tiba lupa efek samping dari pil yang baru itu."

Kuroko dapat mendengar kekehan Kagami. Rupanya Kagami tidak curiga terhadap pertanyaan Kuroko. "_Masa tiba-tiba lupa? Heh, baiklah kujelaskan sekarang. Pil 'AV' itu untuk melindungimu dari semua macam virus. Dapat bertahan selama dua belas jam...-_"

"Aku hanya bertanya efek sampingnya saja, Kagami-kun. Bukan penjelasan dan gunanya," sela Kuroko datar, tidak mengindahkan penjelasan Kagami. Ia sudah mengerti dan jelas betul apa guna pil _AV _itu.

"_Temee! Yamero_(diam)_! Dengarkan aku dulu!_" bentak Kagami. "_...Efek sampingnya itu, setelah dua belas jam pemakaian pil, kau akan terkulai lemas di tanah selama, kurang lebih, tiga jam-an._"

Kuroko mengangguk lagi, ia harus mengingat-ingat terus efek samping pil yang akan dikonsumsinya nanti. Ia melihat keberadaannya sekarang melalui jendela. Ternyata mereka sudah di tengah Einfalt!

"Dua belas jam...waktunya cukup," katanya, sengaja meninggikan volume suaranya agar Kagami dapat mendengarnya.

"_Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?_"

"Pil ini terlalu besar untuk kerongkonganku, Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko menatap pil yang berbentuk lingkaran itu.

"_Wha-!? Hey! Jangan protes ke aku! Bukan aku yang membuatnya!_" bentak Kagami. Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Sungguh, mengganggu Kagami Taiga adalah hal yang menyenangkan sekali.

Ia mengecek parasutnya sekali lagi lalu memegang satu tali untuk bersiap-siap.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko memegang erat pegangan di sebelah pintu helikopter lalu membukanya.

_WUUUSH._

"_Doumo_, karena sudah mengingatkanku dari tadi," lanjut Kuroko lalu menelan bulat-bulat pil yang dipegangnya.

"_Oi! Kuroko!?_"

"Temui aku, dua belas jam lagi, di tengah kota. _Jaa matta._"

Tanpa menambahkan kalimat _ba-bi-bu _lagi, ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari ketinggian tersebut. Membiarkan gaya gravitasi menariknya, sebelum mendengar tanggapan atau protes dari Kagami.

Kagami, yang sebenarnya panik bukan main,menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak patut diikuti. Berusaha mengontrol emosinya _plus _meredakan rasa paniknya, Kagami menengok jam digital di layar radar.

"Sial, tch! Siapa yang menaruh pil disini!? Dan bagaimana aku harus mencarinya supaya aku tidak terkontaminasi!?" serunya frustasi. Ia harus merepotkan dirinya dulu. Oh, Kagami, apakah kau lupa jika ada koper kecil di area penumpang?

_**.**_

_**[`°`] !?**_

Walaupun hari sudah malam, yang entah-pukul-berapa-yang-Tuhan-saja-tahu, ia tetap memaksakan kedua otot kakinya untuk bekerja. Ia tidak menyerah walaupun indera penglihatannya tidak berfungsi, karena tidak ada cahaya sama sekali.

"A...Aominecchi..."

Suara yang hampir tidak terdengar itu, sayup-sayup tertangkap oleh telinganya. Pemuda _tan _dan tinggi itu, Aomine Daiki, langsung membalikkan badannya.

"R-ryouta!?" panggil Aomine sekuat tenaga. Wajar karena ia sudah di kota itu, selama dua hari(kalau hari ini juga dihitung), tanpa makan dan minum. Aomine mengerang kesakitan karena efek samping suntikan antibodi kuat yang diberikan oleh almarhum ayahnya-demi keselamatan anaknya. Kemudian, matanya menangkap sercecah cahaya yang meremang di seberangnya.

Sambil memegang erat pundak kirinya, yang terus menegang dari waktu ke waktu, Aomine berjalan cepat ke sumber cahaya itu. Berharap bahwa cahaya itu akan menunjukkan sesosok kuning disana-temannya.

"Ah! Ka-kakiku...!? Apa yang...-"

Nada panik Kise juga membuatnya panik. Melupakan pundak kirinya, Aomine menambahkan kecepatannya.

_DUK_.

"Tch! Kakiku...Siapa sih yang naruh batu disini?!" rutuk Aomine, yang sempat-sempatnya bersikap agak bodoh ditengah situasi yang kritis itu.

"A-aomine...cchi? S-siapa itu...? Aominecchi... Aominecchi kenapa-ssu?"

Aomine langsung buyar dari pikirannya lalu melompati dinding yang menghalangi kakinya.

"RYOUTA!"

"A-ah...akhirnya Aominecchi...ukh!" Kise merintih pelan sambil memegang kakinya. Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat kaki Kise yang, ternyata, tertindih oleh atap rumah. Yang janggal adalah...mengapa kaki Kise tidak berdarah?

Aomine menggeleng cepat lalu segera menyingkirkan atap tersebut dari kaki temannya itu. "_D-daijoubu ka? _" Kise mengangguk sambil berusaha menyungingkan senyuman cerahnya.

"K-kau tidak berdarah...?"

Kepanikkan Aomine menjadi-jadi ketika melihat kaki Kise yang mulai membiru hebat. Ia benar-benar sangat bingung dan kesal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dunia ini.

Kise terkekeh lalu menunjuk sesuatu di sampingnya dengan ibu jarinya, "Semua ini berkat Kurokocchi ssu!"

"He? Ada orang disini? Aku nggak lihat apa-apa...-"

"_Doumo_, Aomine_cchi_-kun."

"Kurokocchi~namanya bukan Aomine_cchi_! Tapi Aomine Daiki!"

"Ah, _sumimasen_, Aomine-kun."

Butuh waktu yang lama bagi Aomine untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Ada seorang asing-_transparan-_yang...masih hidup selain ia dan Kise? '_Kenapa aku tidak menyadari itu!?_'

"Haloo~? Bumi ke Aominecchi?" kata Kise dengan nada mengganggu. Kuroko melihat kaki Kise yang masih membiru. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan yang lebih untuk kaki Kise-kun," gumam Kuroko, seperti sedang meminta maaf pada Aomine. Masih belum mampu untuk merangkai kata-katanya, Kise yang berbicara.

"Kurokocchi sudah melakukan yang terbaik kok ssu! _Arigatou _ssu!" setelah itu Kise berusaha untuk berdiri. Rasanya sudah lama sekali pantatnya mencium tanah. Aomine segera menahan tubuh Kise yang hampir jatuh. "Awas...!"

"Kalian...bertahan berapa hari?"

"Dua hari. Apa urusanmu disini? ...Kurasa aku tidak pernah melihatmu," kata Aomine dengan nada rendah. Kuroko tersenyum tipis lalu memberikan empat buah permen karet kepada Aomine dan Kise. Dua buah untuk tiap orang. Mata Kise berbinar-binar seketika.

"UWAA~! Kebetulan ssu! Aku lapar seka-" kalimatnya terpotong ketika Aomine menepis tangan Kuroko, dengan kasar, sehingga permen karet tersebut jatuh. Kise langsung menatap tidak terima Aomine.

"Hei! Kenapa dijatuhkan ssu!?"

Kuroko menghela napas kecil, kesal akan perbuatan kasar penduduk Einfalt satu ini. "...Padahal sudah ku-sterilkan."

"Kita tidak kenal orang ini, Ryouta. Aku tidak percaya kepadanya." , "Nggak usah sampai kasar-kasar gitu kek ssu!"

Kuroko hanya menatap kosong kearah mereka berdua. Sebagian merasa aneh dan takjub.

"Tidak apa, aku bawa satu lagi..." kata Kuroko sambil merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Kise, tanpa memedulikan tatapan Aomine, langsung mengambil permen karet dari tangan Kuroko.

"Kalian tidak terkontaminasi?" interogasi Kuroko. Mata biru mudanya menjalar pada tiap lekuk tubuh kedua orang di depannya ini. Tidak ada luka dan tanda-tanda akan _mengkristal_. Aomine hanya menatap tajam Kuroko.

"Ah! Itu lho...-nyem...papanya...nyam Aominecchi ngasih kita...-nyam...antibodi...ung, nyam, apa ya? _Kamil_...? Nyam...~"

Aomine menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencekik pemuda pirang disebelahnya yang ditengah menikmati permen karet _mint _dari Kuroko. Aomine merasa Kise salah mengatakan nama cairan yang disuntikkan ke lengannya itu.

"Tutup mulutmu, model! Kita nggak kenal dia!" bentak Aomine lalu melihat Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah.

Aomine sangat amat curiga dengan penampilan Kuroko yang _mainstream_ itu. Mulai dari sarung tangan hitam yang hanya dipakai pada tangan kirinya, jas putih-yang kecokelat-cokelatan karena kotor, tas kecil yang bertengger di pinggangnya, sampai sabuk-yang menyala terang-yang melingkari kedua kaki Kuroko, dengan posisi miring, terdapat 6-digit nomor disana.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Kode 011115. _Scharte._"

Aomine menaikkan alisnya. '_Scharte? Yang benar saja! Badan sekecil itu bisa masuk sana?'_

"_Scharte_, heh? Mana _partner_-mu? Kurasa tiap agen memilikinya sendiri-sendiri...-"

"Dia sedang mengemudikan helikopter." Kise menolehkan kepalanya ke segela arah. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika tidak mendapati sosok helikopter itu.

"Nah," Kuroko melihat jam tangan digital di lengan kanannya, "Sambil menunggu sekitar lima jam lagi, bagaimana kalau kalian menjelaskanku bagaimana kalian tidak terkontaminasi?" Kuroko mengarahkan senternya ke Aomine dan Kise.

"Eh? Kenapa lima jam lagi ssu?" Kuroko tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kise, ia menatap Aomine dengan tatapan, sedikit, memohon. Aomine, akhirnya, luluh sambil mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Tch! Aku juga tidak mengerti! Lelaki tua itu tiba-tiba menyuntikku dan Kise di siang bolong! Ukh...sudah cukup!?" jelas pemuda tan itu setengah-setengah. Kuroko hanya mampu mengangguk sekali.

Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga merasakan angin, yang cukup kuat, menerpa mereka lalu disusul dengan suara yang membisingkan.

"_TEMEE! SI MERAH ITU AKAN MEMBUNUH KITA KUROKOO! DIA BARU SAJA MEMPERINGATI KITA! AWAS KAU...-!_"

Tak lama kemudian Aomine dan Kise tidak lagi mendengarkan suara nge-_bass_ yang cerewet itu. Kuroko menekan sesuatu di belakang telinganya.

"Ya, kurasa kita akan dibunuh, Kagami-kun."

"_KISAMA! AKU BELUM MAU-!_"

"Kagami-kun berisik di telingaku dan dibawah sini tambah berisik. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab," potong Kuroko dengan datar dan tenang. Kedua pemuda di depannya hanya menatap aneh kearahnya. Ternyata membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk Kagami menjawab.

"_Tch, jangan seperti itu, Kuroko. Tunggu aku memakai seragam itu..._"

"Tidak usah, turunkan tali saja."

_**.**_

_**[`°`] !?**_

Satu lembar selesai, diberikannya ke kanan.

Satu lembar selesai, diberikannya ke kanan.

Satu lembar selesai...-

"_Ano sa_..."

-diberikannya ke kanan.

"Apa, Kotarou?"

Satu lembar selesai...-

"_Senchou_ cepat sekali kerjanya ya?"

-diberikannya ke kanan.

Pemuda itu tidak menganggap bawahannya(budaknya) yang berdiri dengan santainya di depan pintu. Bawahannya, dengan bosan, memainkan sabuk kode-nya.

Satu lembar selesai...-

"...Dan kalau _senchou_ tetap seperti itu, _senchou_ harus memungutinya semua sendirian lho ya~"

-diberikannya ke kanan...

Sosok _Senchou_ tersebut tertegun. Ia melirik ke kanannya untuk bukti.

"Ya 'kan? Akashi _sen-chou~_" goda Hayama sambil menyeringai lebar.

Akashi Seijuurou mendengus lalu menyeringai tipis ketika melihat kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan di lantai. Ia sudah lupa kalau Kuroko Tetsuya tidak ada disampingnya, seperti kemarin dan kemarin dulu dan seterusnya. Akashi sudah tidak tahan dengan ketidakberadaan agen muda bermarga 'Kuroko' itu. Ia membutuhkannya, karena tanpa Kuroko disampingnya selalu membuatnya setengah gila. Seperti sekarang, ia-secara tidak sadar-memberikan kertas-kertas hasil peluhnya ke kanan, dimana Kuroko akan selalu menerima kertas tersebut dan mengorganisirnya dengan baik. Baginya, Tetsuya-nya adalah segalanya. Tanpanya, ia tidak sepenuhnya sempurna.

Akashi hanya melirik sejenak lalu kembali bekerja, "Aku tidak peduli."

Hayama menghela napasnya lalu beranjak ke samping kanan meja _senchou_-nya. Untuk mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu, pastinya.

"Kuberi saran padamu, _senchou_. Sebaiknya Anda jangan terlalu terobsesi dengan Kuroko-kun," dalam hitungan detik, Hayama dapat merasakan aura yang sangat berbahaya dari tubuh Akashi. Walaupun Akashi masih terlihat sibuk dengan acara menulis dan menandatangani kertas-kertas di mejanya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, kau kupecat, Kotarou."

Hayama tahu atasan _yandere_-nya ini sedang tidak bercanda. Pesan dalam diri, mengata-ngatai Kuroko Tetsuya, atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu, berarti menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri. Atau Akashi yang menggalikan lubang kuburmu.

Apalagi setelah mendengar kabar kalau Kuroko langsung mendarat tanpa izin. Memperburuk keadaan saja.

Hayama tersenyum simpul seraya meletakkan tumpukkan kertas di tangannya ke meja terdekat. Hayama menarik-narik kecil ujung, satu-satunya, sarung tangan hitam di tangan kanannya untuk menutupi rasa canggungnya.

"Ah iya, hampir lupa. Kagami mengabarkan bahwa mereka akan kembali ke markas terdekat. Rupanya mereka membawa korban yang masih bertahan," lapor Hayama tanpa melewatkan setiap informasi yang diberikan oleh Kagami. Akashi menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk berpikir.

"Markas terdekat, kaubilang?"

Hayama mengangguk. Akashi sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa melihat bahasa tubuh Hayama. Ia mendengus lalu kembali bekerja.

"Seenaknya menentukan tempat istirahat," cibirnya entah pada siapa. "Bakagami Taiga..." Akashi berdeham.

"Beritahu mereka, tidak boleh kembali ke markas terdekat. Kembali ke**sini**. **Pusat.**"

Hayama tersenyum lebar lalu memberi hormat santai kepada Akashi dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah tenang. Untung saja dia yang menyampaikan kabar dari Kagami, bagaimana bila Sakurai yang menyampaikan?

"Heh, dia akan mati ketakutan~pfft..." gumam Hayama ditengah perjalanannya ke ruang operator.

Sementara itu, di ruang dimana sosok pemimpin itu berada, ia menyeringai seperti seorang maniak. Tetap melakukan pekerjaan rutinnya.

"Tetsuya, sebentar lagi kuberi pelajaran, Tetsuya~ Tetsuya..."

Sampai semuanya selesai dan tim Kuroko tiba, Akashi tetap menggumamkan nama kecil yang ia cintai dan gilai itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tsuzuku da.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's note: Entah kenapa tooru membuat fic baru yg (memiliki genre yg msh ambigu) sampai lalai dengan fic yang lainnya... T.T; itulah kelemahan tooru! *kampretlu***_

_**_; haduuuh maafin bgt yg msh nunggu Café ...! *sujud sembah ke para readers***_

_**tooru juga mau ucapkan SANKYUU BESAR-BESARAN kepada Alicia0507 yg membuat cerita ini jalan! *-* *pelukcium* *dor***_

_**DAAAN...dibawah ini adalah keterangan dari nama2 aneh yg mungkin tdk diketahui...(menurut kamus):**_

**- Ein|falt **(-;O) sifat naif/sahaja, keserdehanaan _**(untuk ini tooru gabung)**_

**- Scharte **_f_ (-;-n) lubang tempat menembak dari benteng/perkubuan

**- Senchou: **panggilan untuk 'kapten' atau semacamnya

_**Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
